


I Need You

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Cum Eating, F/M, Smut, dom!reader, handjob, slight overstim, sub!Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: A scenario when a typically laid back Asahi is feeling needy and has roaming hands and begging words.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 30





	I Need You

Cuddling with Asahi is something that happens all the time. You loved cuddling with your boyfriend. But lately you noticed him be a bit more touchy and clingy towards you. Not sure why, but you let it be since you like the attention and grabby hands on you.

As you’re cuddling now, your back is against his chest and you’re laying on his left arm. His right hand gliding his fingertips along your arm with a feathery touch. This could go on for hours usually and nothing advances more than light tickles to your skin. But this time, his hand moved a bit more over your body.

His large hand slipping up under your shirt so he could glide his fingertips all along your stomach. Your breath hitches softly and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the male behind you. He then creeps his hand up further. You weren’t wearing a bra and his fingertips graze your supple breasts lightly.

“Asahi…” you whisper, and it was that moment that you could feel his hips slightly rut up against your ass from behind. The feeling caused you to bite your lip before you move to roll over. Now facing him you can see Asahi’s normally big brown eyes slightly lidded as he peered down at you.

“Someone’s been acting a bit needy lately~” you cant help but tease him as you move a hand to push up his shirt so your fingertips can trace along his lower stomach.

The male groaned in response as his stomach sunk in a bit. His hand stopped moving against you and he was gently palming your breast. With your fleeting touch, he couldn’t help but squeeze your tit.

“Mmm is there something you want, Asahi~? You’ve had roaming hands for a few days now~” you whisper as your own hand moves down to brush against his clothed cock.

Asahi’s face lit up red from your question as he closed his eyes and slightly leaned his face closer to yours. His hips bucking into your hand. You knew he wanted something, but you wanted him to tell you.

“Y/n..” a clear whine from his lips.

“I can’t read your mind Asahi, tell me what you want~” you coo to him as you close the gap and give him a short lingering kiss, before pulling away and looking at his scrunched up face. Your hand wasn’t even moving against him but he took it upon himself to press against you. Dry humping against your hand. Not able to get enough friction to be satisfied.

“Please y/n…I need your hand…” his low and husky voice filled your ears.

A grin crossed your lips as you moved your hand off of him so your finger could loop in the waistband of his sweats. “My hand~? What for~?”

After a hard swallow, Asahi opened his eyes, looking at you with a desperate need. “Stroke me…please- I need your hand so bad~” the beg clear in his tone.

You looked down to see the bulge in his sweats. His tip making the waistband rise from his stomach. It was a delicious sight that you would never get enough of. But with how needy he was feeling you want to help him out.

“You want me to wrap my hand around your needy cock~?” You ask in a lustful whisper. Earning a slightly nod and a weak “please” from the male.

“Mm I guess I can help you out. How can I say no to someone as needy as you~?” You chuckle softly and push down his boxers and sweats in one go. At the sight of his throbbing cock and tip beading with precum, you lick your lips. But he just asked for your hand, so that’s what he’d get.

You moved your palm to his tip, rubbing the precum around. Asahi groans and his hips buck up uncontrollably. Soft whines leave his lips and his hand on your breast gets rougher with it’s kneading.

Eventually you wrap your hand around his length and slowly stroke him, tip to base each time. Making sure to collect all of his precum against your hand for a smoother motion.

“Fuck-” Asahi breathes out as his chest rises and falls quickly. Just the way your hand slowly slid against him was driving him crazy. “Please- faster-” was all he could mutter out.

“My goodness~ look at you~ you’re such a mess and I’m barely doing anything~” though you cant deny the growing wet spot in your panties. That would get taken care of later though.

Now your hand picked up the pace. Steady strokes along with his hips rocking against your hand was making Asahi come unhinged. Uneven breathes and shaky moans flew past his lips.

“You gonna cum for me Asahi~ Cum like the needy boy you are~” you whisper playfully and lean in to kiss him.

Once he felt your lips on his he pushed against you and kissed you back hungrily. With your hand pumping his cock and his hips rocking quickly, it was only a matter of time before those beautiful white ropes of his cum painted your hand and both of your lower stomachs. His low groans and whines filling the air around you as he came.

Though as he came, you continued to slowly stroke him. Milking him for all his worth. His hips shuddered as he moved his hand off your breast and to your hip.

“Ngh…y/n…too much..” he pants as you were still stroking him even after he finished. Something about his body wiggling against your touch made you go feral. Wanting to make sure that’s all he had in him. But it wasn't.

Leaning his face into your neck he chokes down more moans. The grip he had on your hip even rougher. “One more baby, you can do it~ I know you’re still so needy~” your encouraging words do him in and after a bit more of you stroking his throbbing cock, he cums one more time.

A gentle sob could be heard in your ear and you smile. “Mm there we go~ feeling better~?” You ask as you bring your hand up to lick your fingers clean.

But to your surprise, he shakes his head against you. With his wavering breath ticking your skin, he whines, “I still need you~”


End file.
